Mindwarp (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|250px|Auf Thoros Beta Mindwarp ist die 145. Episode der Serie Doctor Who. Sie ist die zweite Episode des Handlungsbogens The Trial of a Time Lord und lief in der 23. Staffel. Teil 1 Auf der Raumstation Zenobia geht der Prozess gegen den Doctor weiter. Der Ankläger Valeyard präsentiert die Matrix-Übertragung des letzten Abenteuers, bevor der Doctor zur Raumstation gebracht wurde. Im späten 24. Jahrhundert landen der Doctor und Peri Brown auf dem Planeten Thoros Beta. Eine hochentwickelte Strahlenwaffe führte die beiden hierher. Sie erhielten das Gerät von einem Feldherrn auf einem wenig entwickelten Planeten und wollen nur herausbekommen, wie es dort hin gelangte. In einer Höhle werden die beiden plötzlich von einer Fisch-Kreatur angegriffen, die der Doctor mit der Strahlenwaffe tötet. Da erscheinen Wachen und nehmen die beiden fest. Sie sollen in das Labor eines gewissen Dr. Crozier gebracht werden. thumb|200px|left|In Croziers LaborDort versucht der noch junge Wissenschaftler Crozier, mittels Gehirnmanipulation aus dem aggressiven Krieger-König Yrcanos ein friedfertiges Wesen zu machen. Dem Doctor und Peri gelingt die Flucht. Sie entdecken in den Höhlengängen einen angeketteten Humanoiden - Lukoser, mit dem offenbar grauenhafte Experiment gemacht wurden: er hat scharfe Fangzähne und benimmt sich wie ein wildes Tier. Da sie ihm nicht helfen können, gehen sie weiter und beobachten eine Mentoren-Delegation, die von ihren humanoiden Dienern getragen werden. Unter ihnen befindet sich auch Sil, den der Doctor und Peri vor einiger Zeit auf dem Planeten Varos kennen gelernt hatten. Sil ist der engste Vertraute von Kiv, dem Herrscher der Mentoren. Dieser erleidet seit einiger Zeit Anfälle und erhofft sich von den Experimenten Croziers Hilfe. thumb|200px|Der Doctor in GefahrAls dieser ihm von dem Tod der Fisch-Kreatur berichtet und damit vom Scheitern seiner Versuche, Aggressivität zu unterbinden, ist Kiv wütend und droht mit der Hinrichtung Croziers. Der Doctor und Peri dringen in das Wissenschaftslabor ein und entdecken Yrcanos. Sie wollen ihn befreien, als Sil hereingetragen wird. Auf dessen Befehl wird der Doctor auf einen der Tische geschnallt. Mittels eines Helms sollen seine Gedanken extrahiert werden. Crozier schaltet das Gerät ein... Teil 2 Der Doctor leidet Höllenqualen, als Yrcanos erwacht und sich befreien kann. Er beginnt im Labor zu randalieren und befreit den Doctor und Peri. Gemeinsam fliehen sie in die Höhlengänge. Während der Doctor nicht mehr er selbst ist, findet der Kriegerkönig Gefallen an Peri. Da unterbricht der Doctor die Verhandlung und sagt aus, er könne sich an nichts mehr erinnern, nachdem Crozier das Gedankenmanipulationsgerät angeschaltet hat. Valeyard bezweifelt dies. thumb|200px|left|Alte Feinde, neue Freunde?Inzwischen hat sich auch Kiv in Croziers Labor begeben. Da sein Gehirn wächst, ist sein Schädel zu klein, was die starken Schmerzen verursacht. Crozier plant, Kivs Gehirn in einen anderen Körper zu transferieren. Sil begibt sich in eines der anderen Labors, wo an humanoiden Sklaven Transformationsexperimente durchgeführt werden. Yrcanos, Peri und der Doctor dringen dort ein und wollen die Wachen entwaffnen, um selbst für den Kampf gerüstet zu sein. Doch der Doctor ist ihnen dabei nicht behilflich. Yrcanos und Peri fliehen, während der Doctor sich mit Sil verbündet. Im Gerichtsaal ist der Doctor entsetzt. Er kann sich an nichts davon erinnern und zweifelt an der Richtigkeit der Matrix-Übertragung. Da die Inquisitorin bemerkt, die Matrix würde sich nie irren, vermutet der Doctor, dieses Bündnis mit Sil sei Teil eines Plans gewesen und lässt die Übertragung weiter laufen. Crozier kann die Operation an Kiv nicht vornehmen, da Yrcanos einen Großteil der Geräte unbrauchbar gemacht hat. Der Doctor erklärt sich bereit, die nötigen Reparaturen durchzuführen. thumb|200px|Der Doctor entlarvt PeriIn den Gängen haben sich der Kriegerkönig und Peri verloren. Während Yrcanos den angeketteten Lukoser befreit, wird Peri von der Matrona Kani entdeckt. Diese erklärt sich bereit, Peri in ihre Dienste aufzunehmen. Kanis verschleierte Dienerinnen bewirten Kiv und seinen Gast, den Doctor. Offenbar plant Kiv, sein Gehirn in den Körper des Doctors transferieren zu lassen. Um sich selbst zu retten, entlarvt der Doctor Peri, die sofort festgenommen wird. Der Doctor selbst verhört sie, um herauszubekommen, wo sich Rebellen von Thoros Alpha verstecken. Mit dieser Information will er seine Haut retten. Da greift Yrcanos an und will den Doctor für dessen Verrat töten... Teil 3 Peri verhindert, dass Yrcanos den Doctor tötet, da sie nicht glauben kann, dass er tatsächlich so bösartig geworden ist. Sie flieht mit Yrcanos, der nach Widerstandskämpfern suchen will, um sich mit diesen gegen die Mentoren zu verbünden. Crozier plant derweil, Kivs Gehirn zeitweise in einen anderen Mentoren-Körper zu übertragen, um Zeit zu gewinnen, bevor ein passenderer Körper gefunden wird. Der Doctor assistiert ihm dabei. thumb|200px|left|Peri und der KriegerkönigYcranos und Peri kommen sich näher, da sie beruhigenden Einfluss auf sein wildes Wesen hat. Tatsächlich finden sie Rebellen von Thoros Alpha, die anfangs misstrauisch sind. Yrcanos kann sie jedoch von seiner Identität überzeugen und sie schließen sich zusammen. Croziers Operation ist gelungen. Nach anfänglichen Komplikationen mit Kivs neuem Körper, beginnt dieser zu atmen und der neue Kiv erwacht. Die Rebellen wollen zu ihrem Waffendepot, doch dort lauert ein Hinterhalt. Die Wachen der Mentoren betäuben Peri, Yrcanos, Lukoser und die Thoros Alpha-Rebellen. thumb|200px|Der neue Kiv Teil 4 In Dr. Croziers Labor kämpft man noch immer um das Leben Kivs. Dessen neuer Wirtskörper versucht sich gegen das neue Gehirn zu wehren. Deshalb benötigt Crozier schnell einen neuen Körper. Im Verlies sehnt sich Peri nach ihrer Heimat, ihrer Zeit und nach Liebe. Letzteres ist Yrcanos fremd und Peri versucht, ihm zu erklären, was es bedeutet, wenn man jemanden liebt. Die gefangenen Rebellen von Thoros Alpha werden von Crozier als Wirtskörper für Kiv als ungeeignet klassifiziert. Er will nun Peri untersuchen und lässt sie holen. Erste Tests erweisen sich als vielversprechend. Derweil befreit der Doctor Yrcanos und Lukoser aus dem Verlies. Der König erklärt, dass er Peri nach ihrer Befreiung zu seiner Königin machen wird. Diese wird bereits auf dem Operationstisch festgeschnallt und Crozier lässt ihr den Schädel rasieren. Yrcanos und der Doctor befreien den Rebellen-Anführer, wobei Lukoser ums Leben kommt. Sie wollen nun das Sklavenüberwachungs- und -Kontrollsystem deaktivieren, was ihnen auch gelingt. Kiv wird für die Operations ins Labor gebracht, während überall durch die befreiten und desorientierten Sklaven Chaos ausbricht. Da erscheint in einem der Gänge die TARDIS des Doctors und er wird zur Raumstation Zenobia gebracht. thumb|200px|left|Peris Ende An diesen letzten Moment erinnert sich der Doctor wieder. Was nach seinem Verschwinden auf Thoros Beta geschah, zeigt ihm die Matrix-Übertragung: Die Operation ist gelungen, Kiv hat Peris Körper vollständig übernommen, ihr Bewusstsein ist wohl für immer verloren. Yrcanos wird von den Time Lords dazu gebracht, Croziers Experiment unschädlich zu machen, da es den Lauf der Evolution verändern würde: er zerstört Peris Körper und damit auch Kiv. Der Doctor sieht dies entsetzt mit an. Doch er kann nicht glauben, dass die Geschehnisse auf Thoros Beta so endeten... Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben